


Submit

by UndeadDolly



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Making Up, Protective Kaneki Ken, Reluctant Nagachika Hideyoshi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23353081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadDolly/pseuds/UndeadDolly
Summary: There were times, especially during sleepless nights when he had desired to start a new life outside of Tokyo without his estranged best friend. Those were his weakest moments, except estranged or not his best friend needed a home when all was said and done.
Relationships: Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Nagachika Hideyoshi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 73





	Submit

It was late at night and Hide was showering.

His bathroom and balcony doors were open, to let some fresh air into his apartment. He lived on the fifteenth floor, so experiencing an intrusion or burglary was low. However, Hide heard a thump, then footsteps echoing in the hallway. Soon, Hide saw a silhouette, though their identity was veiled by the shower curtain. 

His scream pierced the air, but not long enough for anyone to help him. He was all alone, just at the mercy of his assailant. Without hesitation, Hide hugged himself, still feeling so exposed in the presence of the masked man. Of course, Hide backed away, especially as the mysterious man tried to touch him.

“You’re real,” _Kaneki_ said, his fingers fluttering, stroking Hide’s arm. “You’re real, Hide.”

“What the heck, ‘Neki?” Hide squeaked, quickly reaching out, to take that mask off of Kaneki. “You could’ve given me a heart attack.” 

“I’m sorry, Hide. I had to see you, but I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“Are you okay, Neki?”

“I had a nightmare. You were in it. You were dead, though.”

“It was just a bad dream.”

“And yet, I can’t even save you in my dreams.”

“Calm down, ‘Neki. You’re just stressed.”

“I need you, Hide.”

“And I’m here for you, just try to relax.”

“I want to feel you, Hide.”

“I know you missed me. And I missed you, too. But I’m just a soft, squishy human, not a stress relief ball.”

“You’re so warm.”

“…And you’re heavy, ‘Neki.”

XOXO

He sat on the floor with Kaneki’s head on his lap.

His fingers were threading through Kaneki’s silver locks, the half-ghoul nuzzling him in appreciation. The shower was still running, just resurfacing memories of Kaneki and him playing in the rain as children. Those days were long gone, even his best friend wasn’t the same anymore. That was a sign, like a warning for him to move on or risk heartbreak. There were almost times, especially during sleepless nights when he had desired to start a new life outside of Tokyo without his _estranged_ best friend. Those were his weakest moments, except estranged or not _his_ best friend needed a home when all was said and done.

He didn’t realize, but he had stopped stroking Kaneki’s silver locks in mid-thought. He heard a whine, then the half-ghoul nuzzled him again. He had many questions for Kaneki, that the half-ghoul wasn’t probably prepared to answer. He hated to upset Kaneki, though the half-ghoul was keeping him in the dark on purpose. He hoped Kaneki would trust him, typical of Kaneki to keep matters concerning ghouls from him. He knew Kaneki wanted to protect him, therefore translating to missed phone calls and unanswered text messages over the last couple of months.

“You know, I haven’t seen you in months,” Hide sighed, his voice barely disguising the frustration and fury from being ignored, like he was a disposable and expendable item. “I could barely recognize you earlier. I thought you were an intruder breaking into my apartment. You certainly look the part.”

“It’s easy to say I could’ve handled things better. And I could’ve, but I was scared and ashamed at the time. The truth is, I wanted to eat you and I almost did. Except now, I can control myself and refrain from doing so,” Kaneki stated, lips brushing, leaving butterfly kisses on Hide’s thigh. “You have no idea what ghouls are capable of. Let’s keep it that way.”

“But -”

“Won’t you just shut up so we can make up for all the time lost between us?”

“You can’t expect us to pick up right where we left off and act like nothing ever happened.”

“If you prefer to dwell on the past, then so be it.”

“You’re such a … jerk, ‘Neki.”

“This is me being nice, not many even get to see this side of me.”

“I missed you, but this isn’t even you.”

“Then let me help you get acquainted with who I am now.”

“-’Neki!”

“Hush, Hide.”

XOXO

He was thrown on the bed.

The half-ghoul looked like a sculpted statue, just a chiseled piece of artwork. His fingers fluttered over muscle, then entangled in silver locks again. He was a virgin, but he didn’t mind giving his virginity to the half-ghoul. He did pleasure himself, not that that could ever compare to the touch of someone else. He was inexperienced, so new to the seductive sensations seamlessly overwhelming him.

His legs were draped over broad shoulders, except by those twirling tendrils attached to a ghoul’s back. He stared into Kaneki’s eyes, the half-ghoul rolling his mismatched eyes soon afterward. He saw Kaneki’s features return to _normal_ , or as close to _normal_ as the half-ghoul can get now. He wanted to be accepting, to be understanding for Kaneki. He was hoping to take things slow, a little too late now with the way things were progressing between them.

“I just want you,” Hide squeaked, the alien-like tendrils teasing, _testing_ his resolve before disappearing. “I’m sorry, but I’m not ready for that yet. I’m not used to them, not really used to anything like that or this even …”

“It’s fine,” Kaneki sighed, his disappointment evident, but he still kept the ghoul in him at bay for Hide. “Vanilla it is, then.”

“I didn’t mean to sound so close-minded. It’s the last thing I am, but I’m afraid of losing you again …”

“Relax, Hide. I know you miss the bookworm I was, that boy who read to you, the one you loved to push around. I can’t help who I am and neither can you, so do yourself a favor and accept me as I am now.”

“I’m trying to. You’re not making it easy for me, though.”

“I always hold back for your sake.”

“…Don’t, then.”

“You don’t mean that. You’re obviously scared, Hide.”

“…Go ahead, ‘Neki.”

“You’re bluffing.”

“I trust you.”

“We’ll see how long you last. But I won’t stop until your pretty, little head can remember again just how much I love you.”

* * *

**A/N:** What do you think? Leave me your thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you're doing well. Stay safe, stay strong. ❤


End file.
